I'm Gonna Soak in its Downpour
by where-my-heart-resides
Summary: ONESHOT. Everybody knows you can drown in water. But did you know that you can drown in your own memories? DxHr. Contains character death, and minor HBP spoilers. Based off of the song Rooftop by Melissa McClelland


Hi. I'm listening to this REALLY sad song, so I decided to write a story about it… -tear-

Disclaimer: Not mine.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A small figure lay huddled on the ground, shaking. 

A girl, in ragged, torn clothes.

The wind whipped past, brushing her bushy, knotted hair back.

Biting cold hit her face like somebody had slapped her.

She didn't even flinch.

Now that her hair had been blown out of the way, you could see her face. 

If you had known her before she was like this, you would have been amazed that it was the same person.

Her face was covered in dirt. Her chocolate brown eyes were staring blankly ahead.

If it weren't for the fact that her perfectly flat stomach was rising and falling in small, even breaths, you would think that she was dead.

Her mouth hung loosely open, showing slightly yellowed teeth.

The girl couldn't have been more than 19 years old, but her face showed the maturity and pain of somebody who had lived 70 of them.

However, she was not alone.

There beside her was a young man, with what must have been blonde hair. Not that you could tell now, it was matted with dirt and grime from the streets.

The oddest thing about the entire thing was that they were surrounded with dead bodies.

Rotting bodies. It looked like they had been killed weeks ago. Yet, the couple didn't move.

They just sat there, holding each other.

The girl's even breaths became very rapid. Faster and faster.

The man seemed to know that something was wrong.

"Hermione. Hermione, what's wrong?" The man asked.

"I can't breath." She rasped.

"Just relax. You can't leave Hermione." The man said.

"But it just hurts so much, Draco." Hermione said.

Draco's heart began to pound, faster and faster.

"What hurts?" He asked her softly. 

"Everything. My thoughts even hurt." She said. "It's getting to be too much."

And then, in a blast of color, thoughts began to race out of Hermione's mind, and onto the pavement in front of them, like a movie.

There was Harry and Ron, both smiling at her when they met.

There was her punching Draco. (Real Draco couldn't help laughing at this.)

There was her hugging Harry and Ron goodbye after their 6th year.

There was the three of them having a pillow fight. There was the three of them at the start of school feast.

The memories spun around faster and faster.

Then, there was one of Draco.

Them holding hands.

Of him, kissing her softly.

There was Hagrid, waving goodbye to a 17 year old Hermione. (Draco suspected that this was the last time they ever saw Hagrid)

There was Hermione turning around quickly, to see if she could see Ron. When she couldn't, she began to run to where she last saw him. Harry held her back, and they ran, while they heard a scream echo in the distance.

There was a band of Death eaters, surrounding Draco himself. Hermione watched helplessly as they tortured him.

There was Voldemort, standing and staring at Harry with those cold, red eyes.

There was Voldemort falling, as a jet of green light hit him.

There was Harry, sitting back, drained of energy.

There was Hermione, rushing towards him.

There was him whispering "It'll be okay" over and over again, until he finally lay back and died.

There was Hermione crying over his body.

There was Hermione, standing up, and looking around, unsure what to do next.

There was Draco, walking out from behind a corner, and Hermione running towards him.

There was them, sitting there, Hermione staring at Harry's body, unable to believe it.

The light that had been illuminating to little area where they sat slowly flickered and died.

"It'll be okay Hermione." Draco whispered softly. 

"No, it won't." She said.

And with that, she closed her big, brown eyes, and slowly drifted off into a world of darkness.

Draco sat and watched.

With an unimaginable pain in his throat, he watched her perfectly flat stomach stop rising.

And with that as his last thought, he lay back, closed his eyes, and allowed himself to be drown in his own memories, just as Hermione had. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ya, I know, it probably didn't make ANY sense, but oh well. I liked it… R&R morks! And remember, flames are for arsonists!


End file.
